


Candle Light Dinner

by DarkerThan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, third date
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerThan/pseuds/DarkerThan
Summary: Gedeckter Tisch, Wein und atmosphärische Kerzen. Alec hatte viel Arbeit in diesen Abend gesteckt und nur noch 15 Minuten trennten ihn von seinem dritten Date mit dem atemberaubenden Magnus Bane. Doch als es an der Tür klingelte, merkte er, dass nicht alles so lief wie geplant.





	Candle Light Dinner

Alec war perfekt in der Zeit. Der Tisch war gedeckt, die Kerzen brannten, der Wein war kühl gestellt und im Ofen backte seine selbstgemacht Lasagne. Er hatte den ganzen Tag für sein perfektes drittes Date mit Magnus, in der Wohnung verbracht.

Sie hatten sich bei der Arbeit kennen gelernt. Magnus war der neue Chef der Marketingabteilung. Sein Schreibtisch stand genau im Blickwinkel von Alecs. Aus flüchtigen Blicken wurde anziehendes Lächeln, dann ein Winken hier und ein Zwinkern da und irgendwann saß Magnus auf seiner Tischkante und fragte ihn um ein Date.

Natürlich hatte Alec zugesagt. Er war nicht dumm.   
Wer würde schon Magnus Bane im Regen stehen lassen. 

Beim ersten Date hatte Magnus ihn in ein kleines Restaurant in Brooklyn eingeladen. Sie hatten viel geredet und beide bemerkten dass da mehr ist.

Magnus war in jeder Hinsicht exclusive. Seine Kleidung die er trug stammen aus den neusten Kollektion der bekanntesten Designer. Sein Smartphone war eine Sonderanfertigung eines ehemaligen Klienten. Und bei ihrem zweiten Date, saßen sie in dem V.I.P Bereich im Pandemonium, der bekannteste und beliebteste Club New Yorks. Und alle kannten ihn.

Doch trotzdem merkte man es ihm nicht an. Magnus war vollkommen auf dem Boden geblieben. 

Zum dritten Date hatte Alec Magnus zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Erst als Magnus zusagte und mit einem schelmischen Grinsen um die Ecke verschwand, fiel Alec auf, dass er den unverschämt gut aussehende, kultivieren und intelligenten Magnus Bane in seine kleine, verlotterte Wohnung eingeladen hatte.  
Den größten Fehler seines Leben.

Aber jetzt stand er hier, in seinem besten Anzug umgeben von Kerzen und den Geruch von selbstgemachten Essen. 

Das Klingeln seiner Wohnungstür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
Sofort überschlug sein Herz mehrere Schläge und ein Kloß entstand in seinem Hals.   
Er war zu früh dran. Alec hatte extra 15 Minuten plus für Mentale Vorbereitung eingeplant. 

Er schaute sich nochmal in dem Schrankspiegel im Flur an, rückte sein olivfarbenes Hemd unter dem Sakko zurecht und richtete eine Haarsträhne. 

Was wenn Magnus ihn für zu schlicht hielt, oder gar langweilig. Er hatte nicht besonderes vorbereitet. Er war kein Experte in Dates oder Flirten oder Sachen die man sonst so machte wenn man sich mochte. Alles hatte er aus kitschigen Romanzen, die er früher mit Izzy geschaut hatte. 

Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Er konnte Magnus schlecht vor verschlossener Tür stehen lassen. 

Schnell wischte er sich seine schwitzigen Hände an seiner Hose ab und griff nach der Türklinke.

Sein Lächeln verging als er nicht Magnus auf der anderen Seite seiner Tür erkannte.   
Vor ihn stand ein elendes Ebenbild von Izzy.   
Ihre Haare waren in einem Dutt zusammen geknödelt und ihr verweintes Make Up ließ ihr Gesicht wie das von einem Panda aussehen.   
Anstatt ihrer schicken, körperbetonten Kleider trug sie einen weiten Fake-Harvard Pulli und eine rosa karierte Pyjamahose. 

“Meliorn ist so ein Arsch.” maulte sie. Erst jetzt bemerkte Alec, dass sie eine XXL-Packung Ben & Jerry’s unter ihrem Arm geklemmt hatte. 

Meliorn und Isabel waren seit 6 Monaten in einer Beziehung, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Sie trennten sich öfters als Zellen sich teilen.

Und Alec, als großer Bruder war dafür zuständig ihr gebrochenes Herz mit Eis, Kuscheldecken und ‘(500) Days of Summer’, ‘Eiskalte Engel’ oder ‘König der Löwen’ zu heilen. Wieder und wieder. 

Es ist nicht so, als hätte er nie versucht ihr Meliorn auszureden. Jedes mal wieder.   
Isabel ist jedoch der Meinung, das er ihre große Liebe ist. 

Isabell ließ sich von dem Essensgeruch, den Kerzen und gedimmten Licht nicht ablenken und ging durch in die Stube.   
Erstarrt stand Alec noch immer an der Tür.  
Er hatte mit allem möglichen diesen Abend gerechnet, aber nicht dass seine kleine Schwester sein lang geplantes Date zerstören würde.  
Er schloss die Tür und folgte seiner Schwester, die es sich bereits bequem gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und ihre Beine an ihren Oberkörper gezogen. Über ihren Schultern lag die braune Kuscheldecke und zwischen ihren Knien war die Eispackung gequetscht.

‘Der Ewige Kreis' schallte durchs Wohnzimmer. 

Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben Isabell auf die Sofakante. Er konnte seine kleine Schwester schlecht rausschmeißen, aber genauso wenig konnte er Magnus so kurzfristig noch absagen.   
“Isabell”, begann er in der Hoffnung, sie würde seine Lage verstehen. Aber in dem Moment hatte sie sich ihm schon um die Schultern geschmissen. “Ich bin so froh das du immer für mich da bist.” schlurzte sie vor sich hin. 

Ausgeschlossen das Alec sie rauswerfen würde.

Er musste Magnus absagen, vielleicht erreichte er ihn noch bevor er losfuhr. 

Er hob Isabella Kopf an und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. “Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich muss kurz was klären und dann schaue ich mit dir König der Löwen.” Sie nickte ihm zu und widmete sich wieder der Kalorienbombe.   
Bevor er die Stube verließ, drehte er sich noch mal zu Izzy: “Sag mir bitte, das du nicht so U-Bahn gefahren bist.”   
Doch sie war schon dabei die bekannten Strophen mitsingen, während sie in ihr Eis schlurzte. 

Alec ging durch den Flur zurück in die Küche, wo sein Handy auf der Arbeitsfläche lag.   
Nebenbei warf er einen Blick auf die Lasagne, die noch im Ofen vor sich hin backte.   
Gerade als er den Chat von Magnus öffnete, klingelte die Tür erneut.   
Mist.   
Jetzt war Magnus extra hier her gekommen, nur damit Alec ihn absagen kann.   
Mit schlechtem Gewissen öffnete er die Tür.  
Aber auch diesmal war es nicht Magnus.   
Vor ihm standen Jace, Clary und Simon bewaffnet mit Chips, Popcorn und anderem Süßkram.

“Sorry Bro. Unser Fernseher funktioniert nicht. Game of Thrones kommt gleich.” schilderte Jace ihr Problem, zog aber Clary schon hinter sich an Alec vorbei. Simon, Clarys bester Freund nickte nur einmal kurz und nutze Alecs Starre um sich auch in die Wohnung zu drängen.   
“Wartet.” rief er den drei hinterher und folgte ihnen sofort.   
Im Wohnzimmer saßen nun alle zu viert auf dem Sofa. Auf dem Couchtisch war alles Essbare ausgebreitet und König der Löwen war gegen Game of Thrones ausgetauscht.   
Clary hatte Isabell fest im Arm und tröstete Sie, während Jace und Simon aufgeregt über die neue Folge diskutierten. 

Wenigstens ein Moment wo sich die beiden verstanden. 

“Oh, Alec. Du hast da irgendwas auf deiner Jacke.” sagte Clary und zeigte auf seine Schulter.   
Sofort zog Alec sein Jackett hin und her, doch konnte nichts erkennen. Schnell ging er in den Flur und erkannte an seinen Spiegelbild einen riesigen dunklen Schokoladenfleck auf seiner Schulter. 

Er zog das Jackett mit einem seufzen aus und warf es in die Ecke. Ihm fiel ein dass er Magnus noch schreiben wollte. Vielleicht war er ja noch unterwegs, besser als wenn er den ganzen Weg hierher fahren musste.   
In der Küche lag aber sein Handy nicht mehr. Hatte er es irgendwo unterwegs abgelegt? Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch das Haar. 

Die Klingel ertönte. Alec lief zur Tür, die letzten Meter schlitterte er über das Laminat und riss die Tür auf. Er wollte nicht wissen was er jetzt für einen Eindruck machen musste auf Magnus.   
Doch bei dem Anblick entflohen ihn ein genervten: “Ehrlich?!” 

Maia und Lydia standen im Eingang. Ihre Kleidung war leicht durchgeweicht.   
“Hay. Es hat angefangen zu regnen und wir dachten wir legen hier einen Zwischenstopp ein, bis der Regen aufhört.” 

Jace und Simons lauten Stimmen halten durch den Flur, als Alec ihnen gerade Absagen wollte. Lydia und Maia blickten auf: “Ach die anderen sind auch da. Na, dann ist es ja kein Problem wenn wir uns dazu gesellen.” meinte Maia und ging gleich durch. Lydia grinste ihn an, legte dankend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und folgte ihrer besten Freundin. 

“Oh Alec. Du hast ja Lasagne für uns gemacht.” hörte er Isabella Stimme.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen rannte er in die Stube, wo nun alle zusammen um die Auflaufform hockten und mit Löffeln sein Meisterwerk zerstörten. Selbst die Weinflasche reichten sie weiter und jeder nahm ein Schluck aus der Flasche. 

Isabell schaute hoch und sah wie Alec hinter dem Sofa stand und sie beobachtete: “Alec, warum bist du denn so gut gekleidet?” 

Und in dem Moment brannte eine Synapse in Alecs Kopf durch.  
“Du fragst warum ich so gut gekleidet bin? Vielleicht fragt ihr euch auch warum hier Kerzen brennen und ich gekocht habe, oder warum der Tisch für 2 Leute gedeckt ist.”

Er klang eher frustriert als sauer. Unsicher schauten sich alle im Raum um. “Ist das so eines von diesen komischen Rätseln?” fragte Simon unsicher. 

Alec funkelte ihn böse an.

“Ich habe ein Date.” sagte er erst leiser. Dann wurde seine Stimme laut und verzweifelt: “Ich habe ein Date. Ein Date mit dem attraktivsten, kultiviertesten und nettesten Mann, auf der ganzen Welt. Ich habe den ganzen Tag gekocht und aufgeräumt und geplant weil ich ihn beeindrucken will. Weil ich ihn echt gerne mag und er nicht denken soll dass ich langweilig bin.”   
Mit großen Augen schauten sie ihn alle an. Nur die Geräusche von aufeinander schlagenden Schwertern klagen aus dem Fernseher. 

“Oh Alec.” doch dieser winkte nur ab. Jetzt war es eh egal. Er konnte jetzt nur hoffen dass Magnus nicht sauer war, weil er ihn absagen würde.

Ihm fiel auf dass keiner seiner Gäste ihn mehr anschaute, sondern hinter ihn.  
Langsam drehte er sich um und in der Stubentür stand Magnus mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand. Er sah fantastisch aus, so wie immer. Seine eleganten Klamotten, das fein aufgetragenen Make Up und die gemachten Haare.  
Auf seinen Lippen lag das schelmisch Grinsen, das Alec nur allzu gut kannte: “Ich bin geschmeichelt.”   
Er stellte die Weinflasche auf der Kommode ab und ging auf Alec zu. Lieblich legte er seine Hand auf seine Wange: “Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich halte dich für alles andere als Langweilig.”   
Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um: “Guten Abend. Ich bin Magnus. Freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.”   
Die Angesprochenen nickten leicht, schienen aber noch immer nicht die Lage zu verstehen. Simon schaute plötzlich schneller von Alec zu Magnus: “Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt dass du ein Date hast?”  
Alec war sich sicher, dass alle im Raum mitbekommen wie sein Auge anfing zu zucken.  
“Ihr habt mich ja nie aussprechen lassen. Ihr seid hier einfach reinkommen, mit der Ansicht dass ich ja eh nichts für einen Freitagabend geplant hätte. Ihr habt ja nicht mal gefragt.”   
Die anderen hatten dazu nichts zu sagen.   
Er nutzte den Moment und drehte sich zu Magnus: “Es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Ich wollte dir wirklich schreiben, aber es kam immer etwas dazwischen.”  
Magnus winkte nur mit einem Lachen ab: “Ist doch kein Problem. Deswegen ist doch der Abend noch nicht vorbei. Zudem freue ich mich deine Familie und Freunde kennen zu lernen.”   
Mit diesem Gedanken hatte Alec gespielt. Magnus könnte den Abend mit ihm und seiner Familie verbringen. Magnus könnte es gefallen. Es musste kein durchgeplanter Abend sein, mit gutem Essen und teuren Wein.   
Magnus schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und Rutsche über die Sofalehne neben Simon. “Ist das die neue Folge Game of Thrones?”  
Jace nickte. “Oh sehr gut, die habe ich noch nicht gesehen.” 

Die anderen schienen langsam wieder aufzustehen tauen. Dann drehte sich Magnus zu Alec um, der noch immer inmitten des Raums stand. 

Er klopfte auf den leeren Platz neben sich: “Nun, es ist deine Wohnung, darum kann ich schlecht sagen: ‘Setzt dich, fühle dich wie zuhause’ . Aber hier neben mir ist noch ein Platz frei.” dabei zwinkerte er ihn zu. 

Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in Alec hoch und seine Schultern entspannten sich das erste Mal diesen Abend.   
Er lächelte.

.

„Sei gut zu meinem Bruder.“ flüsterte Izzy in die Umarmung, am Ende eines sehr langen, lustigen Abends. 

„Ich hatte nichts anderes vor.“


End file.
